


It'll Be Alright

by RBnC



Series: Good-bye [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBnC/pseuds/RBnC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory and Mycroft spend the day at the graveyard, reminiscing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Alright

“I told him to tell John what was happening.” Lestrade tells the older Holmes brother as they make their way across a field.

“I know. I did as well, Gregory.” Mycroft shifts the bouquet of flowers in his arm.

“John would still be here if he’d just told him Moriarty’s plan.”

“I know, dear.” The newly married couple stops in front of two plain, black graves.

“He was such an idiot about the whole thing.” Lestrade mumbles as Mycroft places the flowers on the grave reading John Watson.

“He was in love, Gregory. You can’t tell me that doesn’t mean something.”

“I know it counts for everything, Myc. But…I miss the idiot.”

“I do, too. It hurts terribly to know he’s gone.”

“I’m sorry. Thank you for coming with me.” Lestrade leans over and kisses his husbands cheek.

“We both almost missed the funeral. I know we didn’t get nearly as much time as we wanted here.”

There’s a following of silence.

“Do you know what Mrs. Hudson is going to do with Baker Street?”

“I hear she’s decided to help drug addicts recover.”

“That sounds like something she’d do.” Greg smiles, smiling fondly, “Sounds a bit ironic, though.”

“That she’s continuing to help drug addicts?”

“Yeah.”

Mycroft and Greg spend two and a half hours talking to their friend and family’s grave. After a while, they make their way back to the car where Anthea is waiting patiently.

“It’s a shame that they never got to be happy with each other, though.”

“What do you mean?” Mycroft asks as they get in the car.

“John loved Sherlock more than anything and you can’t tell me that Sherlock didn’t feel the same way.”

“I know he did. He wouldn’t have killed himself otherwise.”

“With the pain of losing John, I’m not surprised he went back to the drugs.” Lestrade sighs, weary.

“Not even his game could keep him from feeling that, Gregory. Know that it wasn’t your fault.”

“I should have known. I should have recognized the signs.”

“As I should have. Gregory, dear. It’ll be alright.”


End file.
